Winter
by CandyPonPon
Summary: It's winter and Star is really excited. Especially if she gets to spend it with Marco. Starco
1. Chapter 1

It was snowing.

Star gazed at the snow as they kept falling and falling down. Her eyes widened and she squealed. She looked around to find her best friend, only to notice that he was still making hot chocolates. She couldn't wait any longer. She pushed open the door and twirled in the snow.

"Best. Thing. Ever!" Star screamed as she played in the snow like a child.

Suddenly, she found herself wrapped up in a scarf. She turned around to face Marco, who was holding two cups of hot chocolates. He looked awfully worried.

"Star, you're going to catch a cold if you suddenly run outside the house when it snows!" Marco said. He gave Star the cup of hot chocolate. Star smiled. "But it's soooo much fun! I mean, white fluffy things are falling from the sky! You don't get to see that everyday, right? Rightt?"

Marco sighed. "Well, you better get used to it since you're going to be seeing this stuff for months." Star beamed. "Yay!"

Star looked at Marco. He came out of the house without a scarf. Star giggled and shared her scarf with Marco. Marco blushed and Star blushed aswell. The neighbor kids all cheered. " Stop making out in front of the house!" Marco and Star both blushed redder and went inside the house together.

"Marco, what kinds of activities do people on Earth do when it snows?" Star asked. Marco smiled and handed her a winter magazine from the table. "Check it out. Winter only comes once a year, so choose carefully on what you wanna do." Star grabbed the magazine and sat on the sofa.

Her eyes glittered as she flipped one of the pages. "Marco! I wanna go ice skating!" Marco smiled and grabbed two coats. "Let's go then."

Marco grabbed Star's hand and led her to the skating rink. Star blushed and smiled. Suddenly touching Marco's hand made her happy. It's all fluffy inside. Just like snow.

Marco was pretty happy too. He knew he had a crush on Star. It was so obvious. He still didn't have the courage to confess, though. All her smiling just made him feel really happy.

Thay finally reached the rink. Almost everyone at school were there. They all stopped and stared at Star and Marco. "What's this? On a date?" One of the classmates asked. Marco and Star blushed as they denied it. No one believed it, though.

"Okay, Star, we're starting with the basics. Slide." Star slowly slided and succeeded. She did a little victory dance. Marco laughed at how childish she was. After a lot of sliding, Star finally fell on her butt.

"Ow.." Star said as she rubbed her back. Marco helped her up. "Star, keep going. You'll get the hang of it eventually." Star smiled. "Thanks, Marco."

But just as she was trying to get up, she slipped again. She grabbed one of the classmates' shirt, making him fall with her. She fell on top of him and...their lips touched. Star's lips fell down on the guy's lips by accident, making them kiss. On the lips.

Marco's eyes widened. He felt as if he could kill that guy right there. He quickly pulled Star up and dragged her out. The guy touched his lips and blushed. He fell again.

Meanwhile, Star was getting dragged by Marco. His grip was firm, as if he was never letting go. Star was still shocked. Her lips were trembling. They reached their house and Marco let Star go.

"You kissed him." Marco said. Star blushed. "Not on purpose!" Marco looked annoyed. "The fact that you kissed him still hasn't changed." Star pouted. "Well, what do you suggest I do?"

Suddenly, Star felt a pair of lips on hers. Marco's eyes were closed as he bought his face up close. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close until there was no gap between them anymore. He closed ot with his lips.

Star was shocked. She finally realized what was going on and kissed him back. Marco pulled back and blushed. "Sorry.." He said. Star blushed and shook her head. "No need.." Marco, still blushing, grabbed her hands. "You kissed me back. Did you kiss him back?" Star blushed at the sudden handhold. Still, she shook her head once again. Marco smiled. "Good."

Star beamed and giggled. "Marco...does this mean you Like like me?" She said as she wiggled her eyebrows. Marco blushed and slowly nodded. "Ye..yeah." Star smiled. "Silly, i like you too! Marco, I love you!" Star shouted and gave Marco a big bear hug. Marco blushed and hugged her back. Star released him and smiled. " There's still one thing I wanna do." She grabbed Marco and led him outside.

...

"So, did you get what you wanted?" Marco asked Star, who was just skipping out of a store with a bag in hand. Star smiled. "Yep!"

She pulled out a scarf from the bag, one that was longer than before, and wrapped it around Marco and herself. She interwined her fingers with his. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled at Marco. Marco smiled back.

"This is the best winter ever."

.

.

 **I'm considering about adding a second chapter to this. If u want me to, please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's go to the winter festival!"

Marco was surprised by Star's sudden outburst. Winter season is in and Star was excited. It's been two years since Star came to Earth and she always remained excited at the mention of winter. She would participate in every activities involving winter with glee. Marco was okay with it at first but it was getting kind of boring.

Marco chuckled. " This is your second time going to that festival, Star. Are you sure you want to go there again instead of going to a different one?" Star frowned. "Marco, I can't go to my favourite festival only once! There's also another reason why I want to go with you.." Star blushed and looked at the ground.

Marco sighed. "Well, I can't. I have an appointment with some friends." Star pouted with her big puppy dog eyes. Marco frowned. " Don't give me the puppy look, Star. Just go with someone else this time."

"I can take her." Marco and Star turned around to see James, who Star had kissed on accident about two years back at an ice rink. He was obsessed with Star and always declared her as his true love. Basically speaking, he's Marco's rival.

Marco was about to protest when he saw Star looking at him with disappointment before running to James. "That would actually be fun, James, thanksies!" James smiled and Marco's jaws just dropped. Marco grabbed Star by the shoulder and whispered, "You can't go with him alone! What if he makes a move on you!"

Star forced a smile. " I'll probably invite Jackie and Lyra with me. Probably."

James grabbed Star by the shoulder and grinned. "I can cancel any plans for my beloved." Star looked at Marco with sadness. " I would probably cancel any tiny plans for my beloved too."

Marco knew this was a bad sign. His girlfriend was going to agree to going to a winter festival with his rival in love. He knew it was a mistake to put his friends before Star.

"Star, I.." Marco didn't get to finish since Star and James had already walked away. Marco sighed and pulled out his phone to text Star but she won't answer any of his texts nor calls. Star must have been pretty mad at him.

Meanwhile, Star was in James' car with Jackie and Lyra. She didn't want to come, honestly, but she was just pretty mad at Marco for choosing a bunch of friends over her. She also needed to get something she absolutely can't miss.

They arrived at the winter festival pretty soon. Jackie and Lyra were excited and Star just fake a smile. James was grinning from ear to ear as he tried his best not to kiss Star right there.

"I need to go get something from a booth nearby. You guys go ahead and have fun without me for a while." Star said as she dashed through the crowd and tried her best not to get squished. "Excuse me, pardon me, oops I just stepped on a baby, sorry, miss that's not your bag, that's my butt."

Star finally reached the booth she was looking for and smiled. The items were neatly arranged and each one was so beautiful. Star smiled and mumbled," With this, Marco and I would surely reunite with love." She paid the store keeper amd bought two of those items. She ran back to the festival's entrance and bumped into James.

The items fell down from Star's bag onto the floor. James picked them up and smiled. "No way! You were buying these to surprise me, Star? I'm so happy you feel the same way about me!" Star panicked. "James, you got the wrong idea. These aren't for you. " Star reached to grab them but James took them away from her and grabbed the items tightly with his hands.

Star desperately tried to grab them and James was holding them tighter and tighter.

And they broke.

The items broke in halves and crumbled to the floor. Star's eyes widened as her eyes followed the broken items. James gasped and picked up the broken items. "I'm sorry I crushed our couple rings, Star." Star's hearts turned into skulls and her eyes seemed to be on fire. "THEY. WERE. NOT. YOURS!" She screamed as she pointed her wand at his direction, ready to blast him with whatever she can think of.

"Star, don't!" Marco shouted as he suddenly ran over and hugged Star. Star froze and blushed. James, terrified, scrambled away crying.

"Marco? What are you doing here? What about your friends?" Star asked, still blushing. "You wouldn't answer my calls or my texts so I got worried and came here. I was looking for you and heard you scream. What were you screaming about, anyway?"

Star came back to realizing that the limited edition couple rings she bought for Marco and herself were crushed. Tears started to flow down her cheeks and she sobbed. "I was planning on giving the rings to you since I thought you didn't like being around me anymore. I thought the rings would work since they looked so magical and full of love. I was trying to go back to being your beloved. I was trying to get you to come this time but you just tossed me aside. I'm sorry for being selfish but..."

Star was cut off by Marco's lips on hers. Marco was kissing her passionately. Star blushed and kissed Marco back. This was the first time Marco was kissing her in public since he always thought that being lovey dovey in public was sort of embarrassing. And here they were, kissing in the most popular festival of the year.

"Star," Marco said after they stopped kissing," You are my beloved and that position will never change. I will always love you no matter what. I'm sorry I tossed you aside and made you feel bad. You don't have to feel insecure around me anymore since you will always be my girlfriend who I love the most."

Star blushed and Marco wiped her tears. He pulled out two matching rings from his pocket with the same design as Star's. The exact couple rings Star was buying for Marco and herself. "I thought these would serve as an apology."

Star blushed even more and smiled widely. "You really are the only one who can make me feel all warm inside." Marco smiled and kissed her for the second time.

...

 **I decided to write a second chapter. Sorry it took so long. I hope this satisfied your thirst for Starco. As always, I love you all㈎9**


End file.
